Kazuko Seki
General Information Kazuko Seki (JP: 関　数子, Seki Kazuko) is a tsukumogami of an adding machine who has about enough ability to plot a graph of anything. She has a sister named Kazumi Seki, and is currently working for Chouko Kazushiro, Suukami. ☯'Personality' "I'm here to eat ramen and kick ass…*slurp*…and I just finished my ramen." --- Kazuko Seki Kazuko is a very, very, very boastful adding machine. When facing adversaries, she likes to claim titles and/or abilities she don't really have, such as her military title as a Major. She firmly believes in these titles and/or abilities, and wouldn't let anyone else say otherwise. She believes she's very strong, but in fact, her power level is just a little below average. As Kazuko is instructed by Chouko to do so (and partly because Chouko bribed her with her ability and free ramen), Kazuko always work hard to keep her sister in line. She doesn't always succeed, however, as Kazumi keeps outsmarting her with puns and whatnot. However, even though Kazuko seems to be a hard worker, she can sometimes be caught daydreaming inside the snack shack. Kazuko is direct and straightforward, she will get straight to the point, without any introduction. This has caused Kazuko to hurt many people's feelings without realizing it, as sometimes, a sweet lie is better than the bitter truth. Kazuko's favorite food seems to be ramen, especially when they are spicy. They are the first thing she gets to eat after she gained sentience as a tsukumogami. Currently, her favorite kind of ramen is ramen with Sriracha flavored soup. On the other side of the like-dislike spectrum, there are puns. Kazuko believes puns are the lowest form of humor, especially if it comes from Kazumi. She prefers stand-up comedies and skits, and have enjoyed watching many of the Touhou M-1 Grand Prix skits. The only thing she dislikes more than puns is when someone messes up her meals, especially when it's ramen, her favorite food. You can expect the person to be called a "food terrorist", the food be deemed "a crime against all ramen in this world", and the cook be commanded to "apologize to the ramen". ☯'Appearance' Kazuko's adding machine form is the Burroughs Company's model. A brass-plated one, to be precise. Unlike her sister, since adding machines are heavier than abacuses, she left her true form locked and hidden inside the abandoned snack shack at a place where not even Chouko knows. As for the human body projection, Kazuko is shorter than her sister, at 152 cm (5'0") tall. As her projection looks 15 years old, it is not unreasonable for her to be as flat as a board. Her eyes are golden, but one of them is covered by an eyepatch. Says her eyes was possessed by the Devil, but she's just a daydreamer. Her orange hair is tied into a long ponytail, which is complemented by her officer's hat. The hat has the Greek letter Pi in the front. Kazuko absolutely loves the colors red and black. She covers her body with what seems to be a black tank top and a pair of dark red shorts with suspenders. She complements this with a black cape in order to look cooler. To increase coolness even further, her mechanical parts are represented by the brass gauntlets and greaves she wear on both arms and both legs. They have numbered buttons on them, actually function as her buttons. ☯'Theme Songs' Kirby Air Ride - Legendary Air Ride Machine (Normal Theme) SiIvaGunner - Beloved Unfounded Bonetrousle (Battle Theme) Kirby's Return to Dreamland - King Dedede's Theme (Serious Battle Theme) Backstory As an adding machine, Kazuko was made in the United States of America, and was imported into Japan to be used in a small company. However, when Great Depression struck, economy around the world went to hell, and the company that owned Kazuko filed for bankruptcy. The adding machine was left there in the dark. One day, robbers break into this abandoned company and took what they think can be sold for money. Adding machines are one of the things they plan to steal. They rounded up all the things, put them in their sack, throw it into the trunk, got onto their getaway vehicle, and drove off. A police officer notices the strange activity, and gave chase. After being chased around for a while, the ringleader suggested the driver drive into the forest. He did so, and they finally lost the cops. Everyone in the car celebrated, but little did they know, they had just leapt out the fire and into the frying pan, as they had accidentally drove into the Hakurei border. After unknowingly driving inside the border for a while, the driver was startled by a ball of darkness following them, and crashed into a tree. That night, Rumia went to sleep full and satisfied. "Mm, four canned humans. Delicious." --- Rumia (who was still big back then), 1925 Many years after the crash, Rinnosuke, who was looking for items that fell from the outside world and into Gensokyo near the borders, found a battered up car with four skeletons inside. In the trunk, a sack of outside world items was found. One of the things he found inside the sack was an adding machine. Rinnosuke took all the items back to his store. The adding machine was later bought by a man from the human village who wants to start his own snack shack near Kourindou. Recently, the snack shack owner disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and his shop was closed down. Further investigation reveals the man was assaulted and eaten by a youkai, who was then exterminated by Reimu. "Keep the spell card rules, and the spell card rules will keep you. You didn't keep the spell card rules, so I see no point in keeping you around. Goodbye." --- Reimu, 2015 One day while playing hide-and-seek with Cirno and Daiyousei, Kazumi found an adding machine while looking for a place to hide. Said adding machine, or rather, her projection, was eating instant ramen inside the abandoned snack shack she intended to hide in. Before anyone could say anything, Chouko showed up after sensing life energy from this very shack. Of course, upon seeing that Kazumi isn't actually actively counting anything, she gets scolded. After a brief conversation between the three, Kazumi and her master found out that the girl is an abacus from the outside world, who ended up here by chance. Chouko, seeing that both Kazumi and the girl are mathematical tools, declared that the adding machine will get the name of Kazuko Seki 「関 数子」, and that from then, the two of them shall be sisters. The three main reasons Chouko claimed they did this were: # Chouko thinks Kazumi might be lonely, residing in Gensokyo alone. # Chouko believes that by giving Kazumi a little sister to look after, she will become more responsible. # Chouko outright states that Kazuko can keep tabs on Kazumi and make sure she is working. After hearing out Chouko, the adding machine complained that she doesn't want to do this for nothing in return. She wanted something in exchange, as in, a god-blessed special ability. Chouko, seeing that Kazuko dared ask a god directly, seemed amused rather than angered, and bestowed upon her the ability to draw anything as an energy beam with a mathematical function. Kazuko complained a bit on how lame that sounded, but quickly retracted her statement when Chouko threatened to curse her. Story This section is incomplete. You can help by expanding it! ☯'Heat Wave' TBA Relationships ☯Kazumi Seki At first, Kazuko seems to be very annoyed to be instantly paired up with an older mathematical tool as sisters after an hour after she materialized. As they spend time together, however, they start to grow fond of each other…but not that much, as evident from Kazuko still complaining about how her sister always slack off. Despite that, Kazuko admits that she enjoys the company of Kazumi WHENEVER SHE IS NOT MAKING LAME MATHEMATICS PUNS. ☯Chouko Kazushiro As the one who gave Kazuko her signature ability, Chouko is one of the few people that Kazuko respects. Chouko thinks that Kazuko may be a bit childish sometimes, but entrusts her to look after her older sister, as there is no one else who is right for this job. ☯Rinnosuke Kazuko remembers Rinnosuke as the one who brought her into Gensokyo. Kazuko is interested in artifacts he brought from the outside world, and sometimes visits his shop to browse his collection. Of course, she doesn't actually buy anything. Rinnosuke finds her to be annoying when her boastful behavior surfaces, but tolerates her because she often chases away shoplifters. ☯Mystia When not in the duty of keeping track of her sister, Kazuko enjoys eating at Mystia's stand. Mystia is one of the few people she respects, because her cooking is delicious. ☯Cirno and Daiyousei Kazuko is secretly jealous of these fairies, because they get to spend time with her big sis all the time. She just wanted to be included too, but it conflicts her interests, as she is supposed to make sure Kazumi is working, not play with her during work hours. Abilities ☯'The Ability to Plot a Graph of Anything' Chouko have bestowed upon her the ability to convert mathematical formulas into energy beams. Any mathematical formula she knows can be plotted either as a line, a curve, a plane, or a vector point. However, once the drawings she made are too far away from her, they simply despawn. Danmaku and Spell Cards Kazuko uses her brass gauntlets and energized vector points, lines, and planes plotted by her power to attack. She tend to focus more on CQC and close ranged combat in general. Her patterns are very straightforward, like her words. ☯'Spell Cards' Weaknesses ☯Predictable Danmaku Patterns Since she is technically one year old, she is still pretty much new at this "danmaku" thing, and isn't really that good at designing spell cards. Her patterns either have obvious blind spots, which can be exploited to hell and back, or are too predictable, reflecting on her straightforwardness. ☯Reckless Kazuko, believing herself to be more powerful than she actually is, tend to jump into conflicts and fights that she actually shouldn't. She is also very susceptible to taunting opponents. ☯Weaknesses as a Tsukumogami While not carrying around her main body means she can't be truly killed, it would be such a shame if her enemies find out where she hides her main body and destroy it. Furthermore, not carrying around the main body slightly damages Kazuko's magical and mental capabilities, disables her skill to hide her human form, and causes her to take longer time to regenerate when her projection is damaged. Trivia * The name ｢数子｣ means "Number Child". However, unlike her sister Kazumi, this kanji spelling is actually used. * The surname Seki「関」is derived from the name of Edo period mathematician Seki Takakazu, who is said to be "Japan's Newton". * If Kazuko speaks English, she would have a Boston accent. * If Kazuko speaks Japanese, she would sound like Konata from Lucky Star. * In the creator's opinion, Kazuko looks somewhat like an unholy fusion between Senbonzakura Hatsune Miku, Souryuu Asuka Langley, and Takanashi Rikka. * Her personality is partially based on Papyrus from Undertale. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters